Kidnapped or fun
by LiliEhlm
Summary: Peter a kidnappé Stiles mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez... Oh non. TS (TRADUCTION Kindred01)
1. Chapter 1

**Note du traducteur : ****Je... Je sais pas ce qui m'a pris de traduire ça T_T Pardonnez-moi ! J'ai franchement honte. Alors, ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas traduit, et à fortiori un lemon. Surtout un lemon en anglais, heiiiin... J'ai dû changer quelques trucs pour que ça colle à la langue française, malheureusement. **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne nous appartiennent pas. (et je rajouterais que c'est bien dommage. Surtout pour quelques uns...)**

**Résumé : ****Peter a kidnappé Stiles mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez... Oh non. TS**

**Rating : M! Voire même plus, selon mon avis. Alors les plus jeunes... Euh... Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là? Vous pouvez dire adieu à la part d'innocence qu'il vous restait (enfin, pas pour toi, Skayt. Toi, t'es foutue).**

**PS : J'ai un gros doute sur une partie du récit. Je suis partie du principe que Derek était en forme loup-garou. Même si le texte original peut aussi être imaginé en Derek, totalement lupin (genre tout poilu et tout...). Et je suis désolée si le véritable texte mentionnait un loup-Derek et non un loup-garou-Derek (remarquez que ce n'est pas la même choooose)**

**Sinon... Bonne lecture? **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kidnapped or fun by Kindred01<strong>

**Chapitre 01**

Peter avait enlevé Stiles, l'avait jeté sur une de ses épaules, les mains attachées derrière le dos, tenant ses jambes ensemble et il l'avait bâillonné. Bien sûr, ça n'avait pas été facile, avec l'adolescent. Au début, il s'était débattu ce qui lui avait valu une gifle dans le visage alors qu'il était jeté dans le coffre de la voiture de Peter.

Désormais, il le portait à l'intérieur, sa main serrée sur ses fesses, enfonçant ses ongles à travers les jeans, faisant crier Stiles contre le bâillon.

- Shhht, petit chaperon, tout va bien se passer, dit Peter. Derek a besoin de ton aide et oui, tu es le seul qui peut l'assister; il sera un peu rude mais essaie et profite, continua-t-il, en ouvrant la porte de sous-sol et descendant les escaliers.

Il déposa Stiles sur le sol; l'adolescent leva les yeux lorsqu'il vit Peter se diriger vers l'autre extrémité du sous-sol. Il y eut un grognement, le faisant sursauter.

- Maintenant, maintenant, Derek, calme-toi. Je t'ai apporté une magnifique vierge pour que tu l'engrosses.

- MUUUHM ! Cria Stiles à travers son bâillon en entendant les mots « vierge » et « engrosser » dans la même phrase.

'_Okay, de un, je ne suis pas une vierge et de deux, va te faire foutre !'_ pensait-il.

Un grondement soudain brisa sa file de pensées alors qu'il levait les yeux pour voir un Derek complètement transformé en loup-garou.

'_Putain de merde'_

- Maintenant, je sais que tu ne veux pas ça, Stiles, mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Une sorcière a maudit Derek et la seule façon de briser cette malédiction est d'engrosser une vierge et ne dis pas que ce n'est pas vrai, je le sens, dit Peter tout en se dirigeant vers Stiles, avant de lui retirer le bâillon.

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE PETER, TU ES UN ENCULE ! cria-t-il alors qu'il était traîné sur un matelas.

- Sois gentil, tu vas rester ici un certain temps. Ton père est parti pour le moment alors tout va bien. Le temps qu'il revienne, tu seras de retour chez toi.

Il commença à remonter les escaliers.

- PETER NE FAIS PAS ÇA, PETER ! Appela Stiles, en entendant la porte se refermer et un verrou être mis en place.

L'adolescent s'étala sur le lit, les mains attachées derrière son dos, et les jambes liées ensemble. Son cœur battait à mille à l'heure. Le son de chaînes se brisant lui fit lever les yeux vers l'endroit où se trouvait Derek.

- D... Derek... Pense clairement à ce que tu as l'intention de faire. C'est moi, Stiles, tu me détestes, tu n'as pas confiance en moi, tu te souviens ?

Tout ce qu'il obtint fut un grognement alors que Derek, dans sa version loup-garou, s'approchait de lui.

- Oh mon dieu, je vais être la salope du sous-sol, dit-il tout en voyant le large animal se jeter sur lui.

Le nez renifla son cou, puis alla jusqu'à l'entrejambe pour défaire la braguette des jeans.

- Ah Derek ! Cria Stiles, sentant la truffe se presser un peu plus.

Le large et furieux loup noir commença à déchirer les vêtements de l'adolescent, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que des lambeaux restants sur le corps de Stiles. Ce dernier gémit et essaya de s'éloigner, même s'il avait les jambes liées. Le loup arracha le tissu des jambes de Stiles et bougea entre les cuisses de l'adolescent.

Stiles respirait lourdement alors qu'il sentait le sexe long de Derek se frotter contre lui, le faisant grimacer et geindre; il y avait beaucoup de soupirs et de grognements, provenant des deux garçons. Stiles laissa échapper un gémissement et plaqua ses hanches contre la queue du loup. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que l'adolescent ne cambrât son dos et vînt sur son estomac et sa poitrine. Derek grogna et couvrit la moitié inférieure de Stiles, de sperme.

L'adolescent s'allongea, haletant et gémissant, son corps tremblant de son après-orgasme.

- Oh mon dieu, sanglota-t-il.

Il sentit une main normale, humaine, exceptée les griffes, étaler la semence pour la diriger vers le bas, pressant un doigt dans son anus. Ouvrant ses yeux, il fixa le Derek loup-garou.

- Ahhh ! Grimaça le garçon, sentant les doigts couverts de sperme s'introduire en lui.

Le visage de l'adolescent se crispa alors que trois doigts bougeaient en lui, l'étirant, faisant en sorte qu'il fût bien lubrifié à l'aide du sperme.

Retirant ses doigts, Derek retourna Stiles, le mettant sur le ventre.

- Ahhh Derek ! glapit-il au mouvement soudain tandis que ses fesses furent soulevées en l'air, sa tête sur le matelas. D... Derek ? Soupira-t-il.

Il y eut un nouveau grognement et une morsure sur la fesse gauche de Stiles.

- AHHH ! Cria le garçon.

Bientôt, quelque chose se pressa contre son entrée. Il se raidit et hurla alors que la grosse queue du loup était poussée en lui, dans un mouvement rapide.

Stiles laissa échapper un cri, en sentant le membre l'étirer plus que les doigts.

Derek commença à bouger ses hanches, laissant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans les hanches de l'adolescent, qui criait et gémissait alors que les mouvements du loup devenaient plus rapides. Le son du claquement de peau contre peau, mélangé aux geignements remplissaient la tête de Stiles. Il pouvait sentir son second orgasme se rapprocher et son corps commencer de nouveau à trembler.

Quelque chose changea dans les mouvements de Derek, ralentissant, donnant à l'adolescent assez de temps pour reprendre sa respiration. Mais bientôt, Stiles sentit quelque chose de plus large pousser en lui.

- Oh dieu... D... Derek ! souffla Stiles, alors qu'il ressentait le nœud (1) du loup aller plus en avant dans son corps. Ahhh ! Cria-t-il encore une fois.

Et Derek commença à pousser à l'intérieur de lui, enroulant ses bras autour de Stiles et le collant contre son torse. Il tira la tête de l'adolescent en arrière, suçant son cou et laissant ses crocs griffer dangereusement la peau, avant de les enfoncer dans la jonction de l'épaule et de la nuque.

Stiles hurla, cambrant son dos, tout en venant. Derek grogna dans la morsure, alors qu'il commençait à jouir à l'intérieur même du garçon.

Stiles se sentait éreinté; son cerveau subit une sorte de court-circuit et il tomba dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était allongé sur le lit, dans la chambre de Derek. Il s'assit et gémit, tout en se frottant les yeux.<p>

- Derek, espèce de salop et Peter, ce connard... marmonna-t-il, lorsqu'il ressentit toutes ses courbatures, son estomac semblait bombé.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Derek arriva avec un plateau de nourriture.

- Pitiiiié, dis-moi que ton connard d'oncle a eu ce qu'il voulait sur l'enregistrement, demanda Stiles, se déplaçant sur le lit.

- Ouais, il a eu, j'espérais seulement qu'il ne me drogue pas, répondit-il alors qu'il l'embrassait sur le front.

- Il t'a drogué ? Juste pour son film ?

- Yep... Désolé pour le nœud et le truc de la morsure, dit Derek, enroulant ses bras autour du plus jeune.

- Ouaaaiiis... Le nœud n'est pas la chose que je préfère et la morsure, ça fait trooop mal, se plaignit Stiles, en prenant une gorgé du café.

Derek le regarda et sourit.

**(1) J'ai traduit littéralement "knotting" par "noeud". Pour ceux qui ne sauraient pas ce que c'est... Euh... Je vous mets la traduction de l'"Urban Dictionnary" : Juste avant qu'un chien n'éjacule, le centre de son pénis s'élargit afin que le sperme ne sorte pas de la femelle et augmenter ainsi ses chances de procréer. Débrouillez-vous avez ça, je suis déjà rouge comme une tomate!**

**Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu! Peter, ce petit coquin \o/ Et sinon, pour votre gouverne, la partie deux est encore pire. Genre vraiment. Genre... Quand j'y pense, je me marre toute seule, en fait!**

**Désolée, je ne fournis pas l'eau de javel nécessaire à votre lavement d'yeux.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note du traducteur : Cette partie est tellement plus drôle que la première. Attachez tout de même vos ceintures, on ne sait jamais! Bonne lecture (et merci pour tous les commentaires/follow/favoris :coeur:)**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne nous appartiennent pas. (et je rajouterais que c'est bien dommage. Surtout pour quelques uns...)**

**Résumé : ****Peter a kidnappé Stiles mais ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez... Oh non. TS**

**Rating : Un gentil M, là :coeurbis:**

**Sinon... Bonne lecture?**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Kidnapped or fun by Kindred01<strong>

**Chapitre 02**

Un mois après le kidnapping pour un film X, Stiles se retrouvait dans la maison des Hale, assis cette fois, dans la cuisine, prenant une tasse de café avec Derek et Peter. Bien sûr, Erica était là, mais elle était occupée à écouter de la musique dans ses écouteurs, balançant les hanches alors qu'elle préparait un sandwich.

- Voici le chèque, comme promis, Stiles, dit Peter alors qu'il remettait le dit-chèque à l'adolescent.

Stiles le prit et le regarda.

- Whoa, tu te fous de moi hein ? C'est le somme que je gagne pour avoir fait ce film ?

- Quoi ? Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait un marché pour ce type de film. Ils aiment ça, littéralement, et tu as un grand succès avec les loups en rut qui veulent...

- On a saisit l'idée, souffla Derek, comme il enroulait ses bras autour de Stiles, soulignant que Stiles était sa propriété et son compagnon.

Peter ricana.

- T'inquiète pas, je sais que tu es le seul autorisé à le toucher mais il y pourrait bien avoir un moment où un groupe...

- OH PUTAIN STILES ! Pourquoi t'as laissé Peter te baiser ? Cria Erica tout en regardant le chèque par-dessus son épaule.

Derek leva les yeux et plaqua sa main sur la bouche de la blonde ils étaient heureux que les autres ne fussent pas dans la maison à ce moment.

Stiles se retourna et mit le chèque dans sa poche, avant de fixer la jeune blonde.

- Ummm... c'est pas ça, je l'ai aidé avec un truc concernant la police, dit Stiles.

Erica lança un regard qui disait '_ouais, c'est ça'_. Derek retira sa main de la bouche et elle sourit, l'air perplexe.

- Vraiment ? Dit-elle. Je ne te crois pas, chantonna-t-elle, les regardant tous les trois. Dis-moi tout ou je dis aux autres que tu as laissé Peter te baiser.

Elle sourit. Stiles gémit et se cogna la tête contre la table.

- Tu es une méchante Catwoman.

Elle n'a jamais été gentille, dit-elle avec un rictus. Alors, c'est quoi cet argent ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Porno, lâcha Stiles.

- Quoi ?

Elle leva la tête alors que Stiles la regardait.

- Peter dirige une société de tournage de films pornos loup-garou, il dit que c'est un gros marché pour le porno brutal et hardcore, avec un être humain innocent inconnu, baisé par un gros méchant Alpha, expliqua-t-il.

La mâchoire d'Erica s'ouvrit en grand.

- Comme il avait besoin de gens pour être filmés et que moi, j'avais besoin d'argent... En plus, comme je suis en couple avec Derek, ça n'a pas été très difficile de nous convaincre. C'était il y a environ deux mois et depuis Derek et moi faisons du sexe style porno, déclara Stiles.

Derek posa une main sur une des épaules de l'adolescent, dans le but de l'encourager.

Erica les fixa seulement et, finalement, elle referma la bouche, réfléchissant.

- Je veux en être, dit-elle en regardant Peter. Le loup Alpha lui jeta un coup d'œil , et sourit brillamment en lui prenant la main.

- Bienvenue à la Bad Dog Company !

Il pouffa, toujours en maintenant sa main.

**OOoooOO**

Plus tard dans la journée, il y avait une soirée film chez Jackson ; sa mère et son père étaient sortis et il avait l'intention de trouver un film en fouinant dans la chambre de Peter. Il se demandait où étaient les boîtes de DVDs mais une fois dans la chambre, pas moyen de les trouver ; à part un DVD dans une boîte vierge de tout nom.

Au début de la soirée film dans la maison de Jackson, la meute commençait à s'entasser dans la demeure ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux et leurs chaussures, et entrèrent dans le salon. Allison et Lydia fermèrent les rideaux, alors que Stiles et Isaac commandaient les pizzas.

- C'est quoi le film ? Demanda Danny, une fois qu'ils furent tous assis.

Jackson sourit alors qu'il sortait le DVD de la boîte.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je l'ai pris dans la chambre de Peter.

Stiles et Derek se figèrent et jetèrent un œil du côté d'Erica. Elle était dans le même état, mais elle souriait alors qu'elle fixait Stiles et Derek. L'adolescent commença à se sentir nerveux et mordit ses lèvres. Il essaya de rester calme, dans une salle remplie de loups-garous Scott, qui était assis juste à côté de lui, fronça les sourcils.

- Jackson, tu ne devrais pas regarder ce truc, quand il vient de Peter. Dieu seul sait ce que ce mec regarde.

- J'ai bien une idée, murmura Derek.

Il tira Stiles sur ses genoux, au cas où ils auraient besoin de cacher leur visage ou bien, dans le cas où Derek devrait s'enfuir avec son compagnon dans ses bras.

- Allez, ça pourrait être amusant.

- Ou ça pourrait être un porno, dit, à haute voix, Erica.

Stiles la regarda, espérant que son regard de la mort fonctionnât. Mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas.

Le film fut inséré dans le lecteur de DVDs et l'écran devint noir alors que le son du disque tournait, l'image s'ouvrant sur une chambre à coucher.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et regarda Derek qui haussa les épaules. Lui aussi avait reconnu la chambre.

- Hey, Allison, c'est pas ta chambre d'amis ? Demanda Scott.

- Euh ouais, dit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et Peter entra, traînant Chris derrière lui.

- Okay, là, ça devient bizarre, déclara Isaac.

Dans un premier temps, Peter et Chris ne firent que parler puis ils s'embrassèrent l'écran finit par diffuser une image d'un Chris, menotté au lit, à plat ventre et aussi nu que le jour de sa naissance.

- Oh mon dieu. Arrête ça ! Éteins ça ! Hurla Allison.

- Oh wow, dit Danny. Comment ça se fait qu'il y ait une caméra, à ce moment ? Demanda-t-il.

- Quoi ? Cria Allison, en regardant, horrifiée.

Les bruits de gémissements emplirent la salle alors qu'ils regardaient Peter faire des va-et-vient, de ses doigts, à l'intérieur puis à l'extérieur de Chris. Le chasseur geignait et essayait de détacher ses mains pour faire quelque chose alors que Peter lui murmurait des choses, des choses qu'il allait faire au chasseur.

- JACKSON POUR L'AMOUR DE DIEU, ÉTEINS ÇA ! Hurla la jeune Argent.

- Pas moyen, je veux voir comment ça se termine, dit-il.

Allison se leva et traîna Scott avec elle. Lydia se releva pour partir, sans rien dire; Scott se tourna vers Stiles et Derek.

- Vous venez ? Demanda-t-il, hochant la tête en direction de sa petite-amie.

- Ummm, ouais, bien sûr, dit Stiles, descendant de son compagnon.

Derek se remit sur ses jambes et attrapa Isaac.

- Mais je regardais ! Bougonna-t-il fortement, alors qu'il fut traîné dans la cuisine où les portes furent fermés et où quelqu'un alluma la musique, juste au moment où ils entendirent : « OH MON DIEU, PLUS FORT ! »

Allison arpentait la salle, elle avait piqué une bouteille de whiskey, trouvée dans un placard.

- A quoi ils pensaient, devant la camera ! Ils ont tourné un porno dans la chambre d'amis, dit-elle.

Stiles se mordit une nouvelle fois les lèvres alors qu'il s'accrochait à Derek, qui lui frottait le dos.

Bientôt, Erica arriva en bondissant, un sourire accroché au visage.

- Comment ça s'est fini ? Demanda Lydia.

- Lydia !

- Ummm... c'était un truc d'accouplement loup-garou, dit-elle. Rien de différent, beaucoup de marquages et de reniflements et beaucoup, beaucoup de baise, finit-elle.

- Erica, s'il-te-plaît, non... Je ne suis pas assez saoule pour avoir ces images dans la tête, déclara Allison, prenant une autre gorgée.

- OH MON DIEU LES GARS ! VOUS DEVEZ JETER UN ŒIL A ÇA ! Cria Boyd.

Ils déboulèrent tous dans la pièce où le lecteur lisait l'autre partie du DVD.

- Oh non, dit Stiles, tout en commençant à faire marche arrière.

Sur l'écran, il y avait une image de Stiles, sur les mains et les genoux, en train d'engloutir entièrement le sexe de Derek Hale. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui.

- Oh non ! Ce connard de mec m'a filmé alors qu'on faisait des trucs, avec Derek, soupira-t-il.

Tout le monde le regarda, l'air incrédule.

- Non ? Personne n'a acheté ça ?

- Non, Stiles, personne n'a acheté ça, dit Scott.

Stiles fixa Derek, qui haussa encore une fois les épaules. Si Derek passait un mauvais moment, il ne le montrait pas.

- Cool. Bien. Okay. Je suis dans un film porno, peut-être même trois ou quatre. On fait des trucs avec mon compagnon – personne d'autres – et je suis payé pour ça. Donc, j'ai été filmé en train de me faire baiser, longtemps, mais j'ai aimé ça. C'était amusant ! Dit-il.

Stiles enroula ses bras autour de la fine taille.

- Stiles est une star de porno, déclara Jackson.

- Dans le monde loup-garou, rajouta Erica, avec un sourire.

**Je dois vous dire qu'Isaac est un gros pervers. Jackson aussi. Pis Boyd... Tout le monde en fait! Alors, un Peter en directeur d'une société de films pornographiques et Stiles en star de films X... ça vous a plu? Laissez une trace de votre passage pour l'auteur!**

**Encore merci :coeur:**

**PS: pour ceux qui suivent "Rumor has it", j'ai pris énormément de retard dans la traduction du 4ème chapitre - elle n'est pas commencée, pour tout vous dire. Il se peut alors qu'il y ait du retard et qu'il ne soit pas publié samedi. Je fais au plus vite!**


End file.
